


We Freely Love

by ChurchCollapses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Murder Husbands, POV Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchCollapses/pseuds/ChurchCollapses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal writes to Jack on the fifth anniversary of Bella’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Freely Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hannibal Cre-ate-ive event #ItsStillBeautiful
> 
> Handwritten letter (contains images) with transcript below.

* * *

 

 

 

Dear Jack,

What would you say to Bella today, if you could? Would she be disappointed in you Jack, in your failure to protect Will from his true self, in your failure to protect the world from mine?

Do you ever reflect on your part in freeing him from the constraints of society’s morality? Do you see his own manipulation of you, in turn? Betrayal is never easy to forgive. It took dear Will and I years.

You may be pleased to know that Will has adapted to his new life with fierce resourcefulness and enthusiasm. This remarkable boy continues to confound my expectations. His beautiful design is magnificent when joined with my own. Perhaps we will share this with you one day.

 

_Freely we serve_

_Because we freely love, as in our will_

_To love or not; in this we stand or fall_

 

My deepest condolences on this unwelcome anniversary,

 

Hannibal Lecter

 

P.S. Please pass my regards to Alana. I expect she finds family life fraught with new worries.

**Author's Note:**

> “Freely we serve  
> Because we freely love, as in our will  
> To love or not; in this we stand or fall”
> 
> John Milton, Paradise Lost


End file.
